Les scènes que vous ne trouverez jamais dans H P
by Yumi Evans
Summary: Les scènes de Harry Potter remixé à la sauce mwa! Gros délire! Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Bonne lecture !

Les scènes que vous ne trouverez jamais dans Harry Potter :

Tome 1 :

Dans les escaliers juste avant la répartition, Draco Malfoy, propose son amitié à Harry...

Harry : Je peux choisir mes amis tout seul, merci !

Draco se détourne et s'en va.

Hermione : T'es vraiment, trop c, toi !

Hermione lui écrase le pied et se jette sur Draco en lui promettant un amour éternel.

Harry et Ron arrivent en retard à leur premier cours de Métamorphose...

Harry et partiellement débraillé et Ron a un air victorieux placardé sur le visage.

Mc Gonagal : Puis-je savoir la raison de votre retard ?

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Harry : On s'est perdu !

Mc Gonagal : Perdu ? Oui, c'est cela...

Mc Gonagal les regarde avec un drôle d'air et retire dix points au Gryfondor.

Cours d'enchantement...

Ron rate son sortilège de lévitation et bien entendu Hermione la ramène.

- C'est Leviosssa, pas lleeeviossaaaaaaaaaa !

Devant eux Draco Malfoy se retourne.

Draco : Tu peux pas la mettre en veilleuse la sang de bourbe !

Ron : Ouais ! Tais-toi un peu, crâneuse !

Ron et Draco se sourient et deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde !

Attaque du Troll d'Halloween...

Harry : Mince ! Hermione est toujours dans les toilettes ! Viens ! Il faut qu'on la sorte de là !

Ron : Mais attend j'ai pas fini mon poulet !

Même passage, dans les toilettes des filles...

Hermione sort tranquillement des toilettes et se retrouve nez à nez avec le troll.

Hermione : C'est les toilettes des filles ici !

Elle sort sa baguette et jette un sort au Troll qui s'écroule K.O, sur le coup.

Même passage devant les toilettes des filles...

Harry : Voilà le troll !

Ils s'approchent un peu, juste à temps pour voir Hermione se faire écrabouiller par la massue du troll

Ron : Et, ben, elle avait pas un si gros cerveau que ça finalement !

Harry : Beurk !

Après avoir vaincu le troll...

Ron : J'ai réussi ! T'as vu ça ? J'ai réussi !

Harry : Ouais ! Félicitation, Ron !

Ron : J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi, je suis le plus fort !

Il commence à danser en hurlant qu'il est le meilleur.

Hermione : Wingardium Leviosa !

La massue du troll s'abat sur la tête de Ron.

Hermione : Ben quoi ? Vous trouvez pas, qu'il est pénible ?

Dans le couloir du troisième étage, quand nos héros affrontent le filet du diable Ron n'arrive pas à se détendre...

Harry : Il n'arrive pas à se détendre ! Fais quelque chose !

Hermione : Je connais une formule, je l'aie lu dans « L'encyclopédie des plantes et herbes magique, comment s'en protéger » au édition parfaisorcier daté de 1997, le volume 16 ou le 17, je sais plus, par contre je me rappelle que c'était à la page 414 et qu'il y avait des images de filet du diable et...

Pendant ce temps Ron meurt dans d'atroces souffrances.

Même scène...

Harry : Il n'arrive pas à se détendre ! Fais quelque chose !

Hermione : Je connais une formule !

Harry : Ben oui, c'est quoi, dépêche-toi !

Hermione : Y'a juste un tout petit problème...

Harry : Quoi ?

Hermione : Je m'en rappelle plus...

Et Ron meurt dans d'atroces souffrances !

Dans la salle d'échec géante...

Harry : Mais, Ron ! Non, tu ne peux pas !

Ron : Je peux pas quoi ?

Harry (se tournant vers Hermione) : Il veut se sacrifier !

Ron : Mais, n'importe quoi !

Harry meurt...de honte.

Dans la salle du miroir de rised...

Le professeur Quirell, enlève lentement le foulard de sa tête.

Soudain Harry aperçoit Voldemort pour la première fois et soudain... Ben il est mort de rire...

Harry : Ben, je comprend pourquoi tu restes cacher !

Voldemort se vexe et s'enfui en pleurant...

-----------------------------------------

Donc voilà, si il y en a à qui ça a plût (ça existe) laissez une review, même si ça vous a pas plût d'ailleurs ! Il se peut que j'écrive une suite avec les scènes du tome 2 alors si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas...


	2. Chapter 2 Le comeback

_Note de l'auteuse: Bon, je sais que j'ai pris mon temps pour écrire ce deuxième chapitre, et le pire je crois c'est que je ne peux même pas affirmer que c'est bien, parce que je préfère largement le premier. __Que voulez-vous je n'avais pas d'inspi, et j'ai même pas cité Dobby pour vous dire (pourtant moi je l'adore le petit Dobby le pov! __Donc voilà, en espérant au moins que ça fera pleurer personne, je vous ait prévenu c'est largement ridicule, mais bon qui c'est. _

_Ch'tite review pour la route?_

.¤"¨¨"¤..¤"¨¨"¤...¤"¨¨"¤..¤"¨¨"¤..¤"¨¨"¤..¤"¨¨"¤.¤"¨¨"¤..¤"¨¨"¤..¤"¨¨"¤.

_- Les scènes que vous ne trouverez jamais dans H.P -_

_Épisode 2: Le Comeback_

Tome 2: La chambre des secrets

Scène 1: 

_Ron vient chercher Harry retenu prisonnier par les Dursley, il lui tend la main, Harry saute…._

Et se fracasse lamentablement sur la chaussée plusieurs mètre en dessous.

Le metteur en scène commence à comprendre pourquoi celui qui a réaliser Harry Potter à l'École des sorciers, n'a pas souhaiter reprendre le tournage de ce deuxième opus…

Scène 2: _(Après quelques mois d'hospitalisation pour Harry)_

_Harry et Ron s'apprêtent à passer à travers le mur magique de la voie neuf trois quart._

Le passage ne s'ouvre pas, Harry et Ron s'écroulent, et là un passant arrive avec son chariot et les zigouillent tous les deux en leur roulant dessus.

**_Metteur en scène: _**Laissez moi deviner, il va falloir qu'on trouve de nouveaux Ron et Harry…

**_Décorateur: _**Et engager une nouvelle équipe de nettoyage pour dégager tout ça, y'en a partout, y'a même des bouts de cervelle beurk!

Scène 3: ( Après les castings pour retrouver un Ron et un Harry, ce qui explique le retard du film)

Le passage ne s'ouvre pas, Harry et Ron s'écroulent. Ils se relèvent, et se demande comment faire.

**_Ron: _**La voiture!

**_Harry:_ **Quoi la voiture?

**_Ron: _**On va se servir de la voiture!

**_Harry: _**Mais j'ai pas le permis!

**_Ron_ **(se tapant le front avec la main) Bon dieux, qu'il est naze!

Le metteur en scène commence une looongue dépression…

Scène 4:

_Ron rattrape Harry qui va tomber sur le Poudlard Express._

**_Harry: _**Aah! Ta main glisse.

**_Ron: _**Oh, si t'es pas content, hein!

Il lâche Harry qui va se fracasser contre le train, Ron commence aussi une dépression…

**_Ron: _**Je voulais pas le tuer! Je voulais pas ça! Enfin, peut-être si un peu, mais dans mon inconscient…

Le metteur en scène ne tient plus que grâce à ses anti-dépresseur…

Scène 5: _(Après de nouveaux castings pour un nouveau Harry)_

_Ron reçoit la beuglante qui l'incendie devant tout le monde, soudain la lettre prend un ton bien plus doux…_

**_Beuglante: _**Quand à toi Ginny chérie, ton père et moi sommes très fier de toi!

La beuglante s'auto-détrui. Silence de mort.

Soudain Harry explose de rire en s'approchant de Ginny.

**_Harry: _**Ginny chérie d'amourrrrrrrrr! Oh c'est vraiment trop drôle! Et dire que je vais sortir avec Ginny chérie bientôt! Va vraiment me falloir une grande force mentale.

**_Ron: _**Hééééé! Arrête de te foutre de ma sœur!

**_Harry:_** Oh, toi, tu vaut pas mieux fils indigne à ta môman!!!

D'un commun accord, Ron et Ginny zigouillent Harry.

**_Metteur en scène: _**Et on est bien content, parce que franchement, il nous faisait vraiment pitié!

Séquence 6: _Dans les coulisses:_

_(Le nombre de Harry Potter en herbe sur terre s'épuise considérablement, le nouveau est obligé de se colorer les cheveux, parce qu'à l'origine il est châtain!)_

_Juste avant la scène où Harry entre dans la chambre des secrets et trouve Ginny:_

**_Harry: _**Ginny, je peux te parler une minute s'il te plaît?

**_Ginny: _**Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça, on est pas sur scène, tu peux pas m'appeler par mon vrai nom, comme tout le monde?!

**_Harry: _**Oh, tu croies que l'auteure se rappelle de ton nom peut-être?! (Je sais qu'elle est intelligente, mais faut pas abuser… ) Et puis Ginny, ça te vas très bien déjà, pourquoi tu veux changer?!

Ginny se tape le front, mais ne dit rien…

**_Harry: _**Je voulais te demander…

Harry est visiblement très gêné et se tape un blush tel qu'on dirait une tomate trop mure.

**_Ginny: _**Bon t'abréges?!

**_Harry:_** tuvoudraissortiravecmoi?!

**_Ginny: _**Ah! Ça sûrement pas!!!!!

Harry se met à chouiner comme une bébé, et il refuse de tourner la prise suivante, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise que dans cette scène il embrasse Ginny.

Scène 7:

_Harry arrive à côté d'une Ginny entre la vie et la mort. Il est furax parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que le fameux baiser n'était pas dans le script, et que le méchant metteur en scène s'est bien foutu de sa gueule._

Il lui prend les épaules dans l'intention pas si évidente que ça de la réveiller, et commence à la secouer de toutes ses forces. Sa tête heurte plusieurs fois le sol…

**_Harry_** _(pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et rageant): _

Tu vas payer! Sale garce pourquoi t'as pas voulut sortir avec moiiiiiiiiiiii?!

Elle meurt elle aussi dans d'affreuses souffrances.

Harry est incarcéré pour meurtre.

Ron replonge dans une grosse déprime parce qu'après tout c'était sa sœur! (ne lui dites pas que c'était que dans le film! Au moins quand il déprime il se tait!)

Le metteur an scène a finit tous les anti-dépresseurs des pharmacies du coin.

Hermione se contente de se foutre de la gueule de tout le monde, parce que dans la réalité elle est pas si intelligente que ça!

Pour les scènes suivantes: 

Le film a tellement de retard que le réalisateur n'a pas le temps de faire de nouveaux castings…

Le Harry des dernières scènes est donc modéliser par logiciels…

Le film est un énorme carton, les pertes a déplorés ne seront donc jamais chiffrés, ni le nombre de morts et de dépressifs (c'est mieux d'ailleurs! Y'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour compter les dépressifs…)

J.K Rowling fière du travail de son metteur en scène lui propose donc de faire le troisième opus…

Celui-ci se défenestre avant qu'elle est put finir sa phrase.

Ce qui explique une nouvelle fois, pourquoi le réalisateur n'est pas le même pour le troisième opus!

Un jolie mémorial sera édifier en son nom… Enfin, quand on aura le temps quoi!


End file.
